characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Shishio
Makoto Shishio is a villain from Rurouni Kenshin, a manga series written by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Backstory After the famous assassin Kenshin Himura was relieved of his assassination missions to fight the Shinsengumi army in the open, his replacement was Makoto Shishio. Unlike Kenshin, who focused on protecting innocents during his battles, Shishio cared only for power, and decided to take control of the country for himself after his first mission. This caused the Meiji government to want Shishio dead, believing he was a sociopath. During the Boshin war, Shishio was knocked unconscious, doused in oil, and burned alive. Somehow, Shishio survived, sustaining severe burn damage and forcing him to cover himself in bandages to cover his disfigured skin. With the aid of a man named Sadojima Hoji, Shishio started a group called Juppogatana, hoping to use it to take over Japan and reform it under his motto, "The weak are food for the strong". Powers and Abilities * '''High Body Temperature: '''After being burned alive, Shishio's sweat glands were rendered useless, preventing him from cooling himself down naturally and giving him a natural high body temperature. Shishio sees this as "the fires of hell burning within him", and can use his high body temperature to burn opponents just by touching them. * '''Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama: '''The first of Shishio's Three Secret Swords. This technique has Shishio uses friction, or sparks created by Mugenjin and its scabbard scraping together, to ignite the fat and oils on Mugenjin and coat the blade in flames, letting Shishio burn and cut opponents at the same time. * '''Ni no Hiken: Guren Kaina: '''The second of Shishio's Three Secret Swords. This technique has Shishio fill his gauntlets with gunpowder before igniting the powder with Mugenjin for an exploding punch. Shishio usually uses it when his opponent is too close to get away, or he already has a hold of them. * '''Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi: '''The third, and most powerful, of Shishio's Three Secret Swords. By scraping Mugenjin, base to tip, along its scabbard, Shishio engulfs his blade with a miniature cyclone of fire. When Shishio slashes at the opponent with Kaguzuchi active, the flame cyclone engulfs them, letting Shishio incinerate his foe while he cuts them. Equipment * '''Mugenjin: '''Shishio's sword, which was created by the master sword smith Arai Shakku. Mugenjin's blade is serrated, and self-sharpening. Over the years, Mugenjin has become soaked in the oils and body fat of everyone killed with it, which can be ignited through friction to set the blade on fire. * '''Gauntlets: '''Gauntlets worn on Shishio's hands, which he uses for his Guren Kaina technique. Feats Strength * Stopped Kenshin's sword swing with his fingers. * Can cut people in half with one slash. * Took down Sanosuke with one strike. * Stapped through Saito's shoulder with two fingers. Speed * Kept up with Kenshin, who can move faster than the eye can track. * Unsheathed and sheathed his sword so fast, that nobody in the room saw him draw it. * Dodged and countered Saito's Gatotsu Zeroshiki at point-blank range. Durability * Barely survived being shot in the face and burned alive. * Sustained no damage from Sanosuke's Futae no Kiwami, which can reduce a stone into dust. * Took a five-hit combo from Kenshin and didn't fall. * Withstands gunpowder explosions going off right in his face from his Guren Kaina. * Survived Kenshin's ultimate attack. Skill * Can instantly neutralize and counter any attack he's already seen. * Stopped Kenshin's Ryushosen after seeing it once. * Predicted and countered Saito's ultimate attack. * Matched Kenshin into a Battojutsu struggle. * Easily sliced a man in half with one Battojutsu move. Weaknesses * '''Extreme Hyperthermia: '''Due to his destroyed sweat glands, Shishio's body heats up very fast when he fights. Unfortunately, it only stays at a safe level while fighting for fifteen minutes. If Shishio keeps fighting after said fifteen minutes are up, his body temperature will keep rising, causing him to experience heat stroke, terrible pain, nausea, and psychotic episodes as his insides start to evaporate. If he continues to fight until twenty five minutes have passed, he will burst into flames and die. Fun Facts * The name of Shishio's ultimate technique, Kaguzuchi, is the name of the Shinto god of fire. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Completed Profiles Category:Samurai